1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed board and an image formation apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, electronic information devices have been increasingly used in a situation where those devices are arranged next to each other, and hence problems may occur due to electromagnetic noise generated by each electronic information device.
In some cases, the electromagnetic noise emitted from the electronic information devices has adverse effects on other electronic information devices, such as disturbance of computer screen, noise for cell phones and trouble on medical devices.
Additionally, with the miniaturization and higher performance of electronic parts, the electromagnetic noise generated by the electronic information device may cause malfunctions of not only other electronic information device, but also electronic circuits contained in the noise-generating device itself.
As described above, with the recent deluge of electronic information devices, there has been an increasing demand for a reduction in the unwanted electromagnetic noise emitted from the electronic information devices.